geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Lunarosse: Original Soundtrack
Lunarosse: Original Soundtrack is the soundtrack of Lunarosse released within the game's audio file. 67 tracks are included and are from various video games, anime, cartoons, or movies. They are renamed for the game, but this page will include the original names and their source. Track List #"Rainbow-Colored Crayon ~ Orgel Version" - 3:24 #:Plays during the title screen and certain events. #:Composed by Akiko Shikata. #"In Noctem" - 2:03 #:Yliandra's leitmotif. Plays during the opening sequence of the game in Lunarosse Castle, and later at the White Sands. #:Composed by Nicholas Hopper. #"Optimus Attack Theme" - 3:28 #:The main battle theme of Lunarosse. #:Composed by Noriyasu Agematsu, Takeshi Inoue, & Yumiko Hashizume. #"The Real Intentions" - 1:51 #:Plays mostly when the generals converse or when a shocking revelation is discovered. #:Composed by Yoshitaka Hirota #"Geist" - 2:11 #:Zevahn's theme. #:Composed by Chikayo Fukuda. #"Hindrance" - 4:29 #:Gerard's theme. #:Composed by Riei Saitō. #"Tactician" - 2:56 #:Joyce Fairweather's theme. First played after the prologue. #:Composed by Norikazu Miura. #"My Village Is Number One" - 4:04 #:Theme of the towns in the Lunarosse and Churchill Regions. #:Composed by Yasunori Mitsuda. #"Merchant Theme" - 1:18 #:Bahrmuel Donovan's theme. Plays in his ranger guild. #:Composed by Jeremy and Julian Soule. #"North Land" - 2:43 #:The overworld theme. #:Composed by Yasunori Shiono, Tomoko Morita, & Yukio Nakajima. #"Shadow's End Forest" - 3:25 #:The theme of the forest areas. #:Composed by Yasunori Mitsuda. #"Gypsy Heart" - 4:24 #:Plays during comedic events. #:Composed by Noriyuki Iwadare #"The Venerable Ancient Battlefield ~ Suwa Foughten Field" - 4:59 #:The game's boss battle theme. #:Composed by ZUN #"Victory" - 0:15 #:Plays whenever the party wins a battle. #:Composed by Noriyasu Agematsu, Takeshi Inoue, & Yumiko Hashizume #"Defeat" - 0:09 #:Plays whenever the party loses a battle. #:Composed by Noriyasu Agematsu, Takeshi Inoue, & Yumiko Hashizume #"The Queens" - 2:00 #:Corlia's theme. #:Composed by Jeremy and Julian Soule #"Dry Trail" - 2:58 #:The theme of mountains and LeBlanc Island. #:Composed by Ichiko Furukawa & Makoto Tonosu #"Enchanting Runemistress" - 1:59 #:Oracle's theme. Plays first during Sonia Klein's introduction. #:Composed by Norikazu Miura #"Water Symphony" - 2:29 #:The ship's main theme. #:Composed by Ichiko Furukawa & Makoto Tonosu #"Tension" - 1:42 #:Played during scenes of major conflict. #:Composed by Norikazu Miura #"Pirate Theme" - 1:17 #:Sabatini's theme. It was originally going to be Sylvia Server's theme, but was scrapped. #:Composed by Jeremy and Julian Soule #"A Peaceful Mountain Town" - 2:33 #:The theme of the towns in the Izumo Region. Plays during visits to Valencia's house. #:Composed by Miki Higashino #"NO REGRESAR" - 1:54 #:Placido Escobar's theme. #:Composed by Shoji Meguro #"White Castle Town" - 3:10 #:Lunarosse Castle Town's main theme. #:Composed by Jeremy and Julian Soule #"Dark Castle" - 2:30 #:Dungeon theme. #:Composed by Jeremy and Julian Soule #"A Ruined Empress" - 1:48 #:Corlia's second theme. #:Composed by Noriyuki Iwadare #"Creating Hope" - 2:26 #:Played during tragic moments. #:Composed by Kazuki Yanagawa #"Cecil's Town" - 1:03 #:The headquarters' main theme. #:Composed by Jeremy and Julian Soule #"Freya's Theme" - 2:36 #:Garrett Davis's theme. #:Composed by Nobuo Uematsu #"Forgotten Sanctuary" - 2:25 #:Played during scenes when the truth is revealed. #:Composed by Yuki Kajiura #"Wish" - 2:50 #:Played during Noel's confession. #"Natural Naivete" - 1:07 #:Sophia's theme. #:Composed by Norikazu Miura #"The Princess' Lonely Harp" - 3:00 #:Nerida's harp theme. #:Composed by Michiru Oshima #"Ocean Town Prima" - 2:17 #:Amphitrite's theme. #:Composed by Yoko Shimomura #"Song of the Goddess ~ The Eternal Path" - 4:19 #:Nerida's vocal song. Plays during the closing moments of the Undersea Temple and during her recruitment event. #:Composed and vocals by Kate Covington #"Mystic Records" - 4:45 #:Battle theme of Xanatos, Vaarn, Noita, and tougher boss battles. #:Composed by Hatoharu & blue #"Azula" - 1:34 #:Noita's theme. #:Composed by Jeremy Zuckerman #"Karakuraizer" - 1:51 #:Tierkreis's theme. #:Composed by Shiro Sagisu #"Paean" - 1:07 #:Plays during major victory scenes. #:Composed by Norikazu Miura #"Ending Credit (Swan Princess)" - 1:31 #:Winter Solstice's theme. #:Composed by Lex de Azevedo, Larry Bastian, David Zippel, and Larry Schwartz #"Yuki no Hana (Music Box Version)" - 5:35 #:Plays whenever the Locket item is used. #"Distant Skies" - 0:47 #:Himiko Oshiro's theme. #:Composed by Miki Higashino #"A Memory of Tragedy" - 1:40 #:Plays in the Faction's Camp, the deserted Lunarosse Castle Town, and the Bijelined Desert. #:Composed by Yuki Kajiura #"Dragon's Prayer" - 2:26 #:Plays in the Dreadnought Tomb and the abyss-king's lair #:Composed by Yasunori Mitsuda #"Battle Vs. Yuriev" - 4:15 #:Battle theme of Zevahn. #:Composed by Yuki Kajiura #"A Shattered Promise" - 2:12 #:Corlia's vocal theme. Plays during Lubadus' ascension. #:Composed by Noriyuki Iwadare #"Perpetual Dream" - 4:14 #:Plays while Channing's trapped in the dream world. #:Composed by Yoshino Aoki, Norikazu Miura, Masaharu Iwata, Kaori Komuro, and Hiroaki Tomuno #"Snowfield" - 5:11 #:Plays during the "sacrifice" scene and during the credits if the ending is not the True Ending. #:Composed by Shinji Orito #"The Relic's Song" - 5:07 #:The Dreadnought's theme. Also plays as the battle theme of the final dungeon(s). #:Composed by Yayoi Ono & Katsuyuki Yamasaki #"A Menagerie In Time" - 2:24 #:The Golden Temple's theme. #:Composed by Bezo #"A Land Bringing About Life" - 3:18 #:The final dungeon's theme. #:Composed by Shoji Meguro #"Gorgon Goddess" - 3:27 #:Yliandra's battle theme. #:Composed by Strawberry Bose #"Demon Lord Remilia" - 3:47 #:Corlia's battle theme. #:Composed by Studio A' #"Proof of Blood" - 2:54 #:The battle theme of the secret boss. #:Composed by bLiNd #"EXEC_HARMONIUS_FYUSION/." - 4:31 #:Isabelle Crown's vocal theme. Plays during the Dreams Collide quest. #:Composed by Takashige Inagaki & Akiko Shikata and vocals by Noriko Mitose #"The Final Conclusion" - 3:58 #:Creid Maeus' battle theme. #:Composed by Norikazu Miura #"Chapter 4 End ~ Sad Annex" - 1:24 #:Plays when Channing bites into the correct Golden Apple. Also plays as Lone Child's theme. #:Composed by Mao Hamamoto #"The Turret Forgotten" - 1:33 #:Plays when the party is attacking the Dreadnought. #:Composed by Yasunori Shiono; rearranged by Sour Jovis #"Frozen Flame" - 1:40 #:Plays when the party travel to the "tree". #:Composed by Yasunori Mitsuda #"Richard and Hermann Appear" - 3:26 #:The culprit's theme. #:Composed by Yuki Kajiura #"Illusionary Funeral Necro (Fantasy)" - 3:47 #:The final boss' theme. #:Composed by Studio A' #"There's A Place For Us" - 3:53 #:Plays during Corlia and Yliandra's reunion. #:Vocals by Carrie Underwood #"Woven Web of a Century ~ The 108 Stars Afterwards BGM ~" - 12:39 #:Plays during the Character Endings screen. #:Composed by Seiichi Takamoto #"Snow Flowers (Yuki no Hana)" - 5:29 #:The ending theme during the True Ending. #:Composed by Ryouki Matsumoto and vocals done by Hayley Westenra #"Everytime You Kissed Me" - 4:56 #:Gloria Harper's theme. Plays during her Heart Events and ending. #:Composed by Yuki Kajiura and vocals by Emily Bindiger #"Overnight" - 4:46 #:Noel Warhol's theme. Plays during his Heart Events and ending. #:Vocals by Aya #"By the Illusion" - 2:05 #:Plays during the Best Friends Ending. #:Composed by Ken Nakagawa & Daisuke Achiwa Category:Songs Category:2012 Release Category:2013 Release Category:RPG Category:RPG Maker VX Category:Video Game Category:Fanfiction